Herme's Real Tail 2
Ahem, yo there one more time you people that have nothing to do with your lives besides browsing shit on the internet! Thanks to my bribing efforts boss' kindness, I'll be writing this section one more time. Shall we begin? Everyone: NO!! Shut the hell up. So, last time I talked about a shitty one-shot from Mashima called "Magician" from the 1st volume of "Mashima-en". Today, I'll bring to you an extra featured on the same volume. I'm a so nice guy. It's practically an autobiography of Hiro written as a manga. He tells his stories while younger versions of him (all of them wearing a Plue hat) represent the scenes. Since there isn't an online version of this, and since my resources are extremely poor, there will be no images. But hey, there will be no lame comments as well. *'1st Part - Hiro Mashima - The Way of a Mangaka (Childhood)' Hiro Mashima: I was born in the middle of the mountains of the Nagano province. A quite "redneck" place. Looking at the brighter side, I spent my childhood alongside the nature. I've lived surrounded by insects! It gives me chills when I remember that. Maybe that's the reason of why I like to draw nature and animals more than buildings and machines. ''Mashima's Assistant: Isn't it because it's easier?!.'' And how did young Hiro discover the manga? My grandpa brought me thrown out magazines that he has found. It was because of a miracle that I had contact with manga in that jungle-like place, where there wasn't any sort of entertainment. ''Grandpa Hiro (holding stinky magazine): Look at what I've got again! Mom Hiro: SO DIRTY! Hiro: Woow!! So cool!!'' *'2nd Part - Dad's Words' Hiro Mashima: I got so obsessed by manga that I started to imitate the drawings. I wanted to become a mangaka since that time. I think... (I don't remember very well). A certain day when I went to paint with my father... My dad liked to draw as well! ''Hiro: Dad!! Why did you color the sky yellow? Dad Hiro: Hu, hu. You can color the sky the color you want... A drawing isn't just to reproduce something that you see... You are free.'' My father passed out some years after that... But I still remember those words. I think that, since then, I started to like to draw more. 3rd Part - Elementary School Hiro Mashima: After the seventh grade, I became a delinquent. (Sorry mom...) Even so, I kept drawing everyday. Wasn't I cute (?) And as a good delinquent I did only wrong things. But it was on this time that I got addicted by cinema. I've watched a lot of movies, and maybe they've formed the essence of my manga. For sure. The most embarrassing situation that I've been through in those times... Was when my teacher confiscated the notebook where I've drawn hentai, requested by my friend. ''Hiro: This isn't what you're thinking!! Teacher:Huh? What's this naughtiness?'' The worst part was that he showed it to my mom!! ''Teacher: I'm worried about your son's future. Mom Hiro:Gah... Hiro: You didn't have to show it!!'' Teacher... I think I'm doing well now... 4th Part - High School Hiro Mashima: In the high school, I got addicted by my band (I was the guitarist). I was always having fun, without studying. Band's name: Night Meeting Until they busted me loitering and suspended me for indefinite time. ''Vice Principal: Do not come back to the school.'' Indefinite time... I almost didn't go to the school, but when they told me not to go, I missed it a lot. ''Hiro (rolling on his bed): So boring...'' I was so bored that I thought... ''Hiro (rolling even more): What am I doing?'' And thought... And decided to go to Tokyo to become a mangaka. ''Hiro: Well, I've never done something in my life anyway... So I better fight for a dream!!'' Thanks to a teacher and my friends, I managed to graduate the high school. And traveled to the great metropolis, Tokyo, ''Hiro: What's the time difference between Tokyo and Nagano?'' Final Part - Tokyo Hiro Mashima: I went to a manga-specialized school!! I didn't want to tell anyone, but people would end up figuring out anyway... Also... I thought that I couldn't became a mangaka if I didn't go to a school like that. ''Hiro (in Tokyo's streets): Where did all this people come from?! Is there Binzuru festival everyday here in Tokyo?!'' (TN: the Binzuru festival is a traditional Nagano festival) Frankly, where I studied was very "weird". There were only fanatics. ''Teacher: Did you watch the OVA called... Hiro: No idea what's he talking about...'' And there was a lot of weird people. ''Gangster (with the shirt inside super-tight pants and gloves): I was part of a gang. Obey me.'' And they stank. ''Hiro (seeing oil-smelling people and people with dandruff): Take a bath...'' I was also unsatisfied with the classes' content and quickly got out from there. ''Hiro: This isn't for me.'' I spent some time only loitering. Tokyo was a pretty tempting place for a countryside person. ''Girl (with Hiro flirting with her): Annoying...'' But when all of my friends got jobs... And I broke up with my girl (got dumped), I couldn't do anything. Then I realized!! "I have to draw manga!!" It took a long time!! ''Hiro (drawing, determined): What I came to do in Tokyo, after all?'' And then, I brought my work to the Shonen Magazine. Moral lesson? So in the end we have to blame Mashima's Grandpa for his manga. Mashima's dad was daltonic. Mashima should've kept drawing hentai. Mangaka schools are hardcore otaku meeting places. Shonen Magazine's standards are low.